


Catch

by theotheralissa



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Community: ninoexchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotheralissa/pseuds/theotheralissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years ago Nino left behind his life of crime. Or he thought so anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupcake4mafia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcake4mafia/gifts).



> Written for Ninoexchange 2016! Originally posted [here](http://ninoexchange.livejournal.com/72647.html). Thank you to the lovely [muffinsome](http://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinsome) for the support, for generally being wonderful and also for the title! :D

“So,” Jun says. He’s got a wild grin on his face. It’s almost as if he’s been waiting years just to say that word to Nino in just this moment. 

Nino notices that the cameras are surveying the floor of the gallery. It’s too late to do anything about the alarm. The police are on the way. 

“They already know we’re here,” Nino says. 

“They do,” Jun says, casually. He watches the cameras moving from side to side.

At this point it doesn’t matter much if they’re caught on film. Even so, Jun will do anything to avoid it. It’s Nino, though, that manages to keep the cameras gaze from landing on them. 

“Ah,” Jun says, impressed. “You don’t really need me anymore.” 

Nino looks out at the floor of the gallery again. An exhibition at night always looks a little funny. Like the pieces of artwork are practicing standing still so they’re ready to be looked at when it’s opening time. They’ve managed to shut off the alarm and with it the sense of urgency has left. Nino sighs, though, stretching his legs since he’s going to need a good performance out of them. 

“So,” Nino says. “We need to run.” 

“Probably,” Jun says. 

\---

When Nino had started out he’d been a hero. He hadn’t set out for anything necessarily. But he’d thought about it when he was a kid looking at the world with big, hopeful eyes. The baseball players he’d looked up to had been heroes to him. When his mother took him to see a game for the first time he nearly passed out from excitement. He didn’t eat enough and the combination of that and the hot, summer sun made him weak and sluggish. He’d insisted on staying though. 

He remembers his mother bringing him a cold drink. Then he remembers jumping out of his seat when he saw a double for the first time with his own eyes. Then he’d jumped up again when he saw a triple. 

After that he remembers a home run and the ball sailing past the infield, past the outfield, then curving around as if it were a boomerang and slowing down so it floated like a feather swaying its way down into his hand. 

He remembers leaving then. His mother taking him by the arm. He remembers steps. Fast ones. Then he remembers hearing people behind them and moving faster until his mother finally just picked him up and carried him piggyback style. She’d run to the street and hailed a taxi and when they were safely in the back seat she’d leaned all the way back to catch her breath and Nino opened his hand where he was still clutching the baseball tightly. 

“Did I do something bad?” Nino remembers asking.

He remembers clearly the way his mother had shaken her head. He didn’t know if she was telling him yes or no. It was just a back and forth motion while she looked out the window at something Nino couldn’t see from where he was sitting. 

Now, looking back, he knows exactly what happened. It was the day whatever was inside of him awakened. And it was shortly after that when he decided to be a hero. He was young then and Aiba was still waiting to awaken but both of them figured there had to be a latent ability in there somewhere. Nino had done some heroic things like retrieve a woman’s hat when it was carried away by a gust of wind. He’d climbed a tree and put a baby bird back into its nest without touching it (Aiba’s suggestion) and pulled a balloon down from the sky when the string slipped from the wrist of a little girl in a stroller. Little everyday things. Because he and Aiba figured they could be little everyday heroes. 

It feels now like that happened in another lifetime. Since then Nino hasn’t done anything hero-like at all. For the last two years he’s hardly used his ability. He works at a vintage shop and on his day off he sleeps until late in the afternoon when sometimes the only movement he does is reach for the 3DS and flip on the switch with his thumb. 

Aiba comes over sometimes and they drink or watch movies together. Life is simple. Easy. And just like this Nino is content. 

\---

The doorbell rings early in the morning. It’s something Nino would usually ignore, but something pulls from deep inside of him and he feels almost drawn to the entrance. He steps quietly towards the door so he can look out and see who it is. A man, probably roughly the same age as himself, wearing a loose sweater and baggy jeans. 

Against all of his better judgment, Nino opens the door a finger width and peers outside. 

“Uh,” the guy says. “Hi. I just moved in downstairs.” 

Nino opens the door a little more and the sun is bright in his eyes. “Nino,” Nino says. 

“I’m Ohno,” says the guy in the loose sweater. It falls a little off of one shoulder and Nino can’t help but trace the line of his collarbone with his eyes. 

“Welcome to the neighborhood,” Nino says, smiling his friendliest smile. He doesn’t really want to know anyone in the building, but something had pulled him to the door so he may as well be friendly as long as he’s here. 

“For you,” Ohno says. He holds up a small package. “Nice to meet you." Nino takes it and thanks him and he doesn’t open it up until Ohno has left. He listens for his footsteps, loud first then quieter as they gradually go down the stairs. The package is wrapped with a small ribbon and inside is some hand soap and a small towel. Nino smiles. His mother told him to do the same whenever he moved into a new place and she would have been fond of Ohno for greeting his new neighbors properly. 

He slips his fingers between the blinds and looks outside. There isn’t a new car out in the parking lot, but he does notice a new bicycle against the rack. He takes a quick snapshot in his mind. New guy downstairs. Ohno. Sweater. 

\---

The phone call comes late in the afternoon. Nino has dozed off on the floor with his back against the sofa and his phone buzzes against the wood of the coffee table. He reaches for it with his eyes closed and knocks it off the table, then groans as he reaches for it, every tired muscle in his body coming back to life. 

It’s just out of reach and, though he rarely does this, he uses his mind to close the space between his hand and the phone only a few inches away. It slides along the tabletop and Nino picks it up. 

The message is from no one. Just a blank space in the _from_ field. There isn’t a time or a date. It’s a message that is there and not all at once. 

Which means it’s from Matsumoto Jun. 

_Blue Cafe at 9 tonight. Can you make it?_

It sounds like a request more than a message. It also doesn’t sound anything like a message one would receive from an old friend who he hadn’t heard from in two years. 

After he and Aiba had decided to be heroes they’d met Jun in high school. Jun could do things like make the lights flicker in the hallways of the school or interfere with the sounds of the intercom. But he wasn’t a troublemaker so even when Aiba urged him to do something funny he’d always refuse. 

_Yeah._

Nino sends the message and doesn’t expect a reply. He doesn’t get one. 

He naps until around seven then he gets up and changes into clothes that can be worn outside. He wouldn’t mind just going out in his sweats, but Jun probably wouldn’t like it. He smiles to himself as he slips a long sleeved T-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. Matsumoto Jun, he thinks. The last time he saw him Jun was running and telling Nino not to follow him. And he hasn’t spoken to him since then. 

\---

Aiba always thought Nino’s ability was the funniest thing in the world. 

“Can you pick me up?” he’d ask him.

Nino would laugh and shake his head. It was impossible, right? 

Aiba would throw paper airplanes off of the highway bridge and wait for Nino to turn them around so they would sail right back into his hand. Sometimes Aiba would toss something else like one of his textbooks or his lunchbox and let Nino bring those back to him too. He liked the way Aiba would go from panic to relief when he’d wait until whatever he’d thrown had just barely grazed the street below. 

His lunchbox was a little scratched from brushing up against a rock and he’d chided Nino for it but Nino just told him he was asking for it. 

Nino tried to get Jun to use his ability to turn off the convenience store sign or to make the movies at the theater start playing in reverse. He wouldn’t ever do it, but he did use his ability on rare occasions. At the school play he caused a lightening effect that impressed the audience so much the students and director had no choice but to take credit for it. Then he caused a blackout on a day that Nino was late for school allowing him to sneak to his desk undetected. 

Nino could draw things towards him and Jun could create grand distractions. 

They finished high school then finished college and when they robbed their first museum together it was symmetry. Jun understood the wiring of the cameras, location of the sensors. He could shut off any security devices that were an obstacle to them and the museums and galleries became like a playground. They’d take what they liked and leave things they didn’t need anymore. 

Everything he took was something he either planned on returning, he had very good use for or something he didn’t think anyone would ever miss. Jun was the same, but there was something Jun always wanted more than anything else. It wasn’t a jewel or a famous work of art. It was a simple tapestry. Ancient and priceless and essentially ownerless. Jun’s reasons for wanting it seemed simple enough. He probably liked the way it looked. It was centuries old and turned up from time to time in exhibitions. The tapestry came and went and sometimes Nino wasn’t sure if Jun wanted it for himself or just wanted simply to appreciate it the way people in museums normally do. Looking at it until their senses are full then moving to the next piece of art without an urge to pluck it off the wall and keep it. 

\---

Instead of driving, Nino opts to take the train. He thinks about inviting Aiba, but decides against it. If Jun had wanted a reunion he would have asked Nino to bring him along or he’d just ask Aiba himself. Nino leaves, locking the door behind him, and when the elevator takes him from the third floor down to the second a familiar face gets on the elevator with him. 

“Ohno-san,” Nino says, pleased with himself for remembering his name. Ohno is wearing another loose sweater, this one black with some flecks of shiny fabric woven in. 

“Hey,” Ohno says. “Nino?” 

“That’s me,” Nino says. 

He smiles and Ohno smiles back at him. In moments they’re on the ground floor and somehow, even though the elevator can comfortably fit at least five people, the two of them are close together in one corner. When the door opens, Nino can’t help but feel a little self conscious about how close they are, but he doesn’t try to move away. Sometimes things are just drawn to him whether he wills it or not. 

“I... I’ll see you later!” Ohno calls out as he’s walking away. Quickly, Nino notes. He almost wants to follow after Ohno. He forgets about Jun for a moment and thinks he could just go after Ohno now while he has the chance. It wouldn’t be hard to catch up with him. It isn’t as if he wants to find out where he’s going but more that he just wants to be around him. He shakes his head, trying to shake the thoughts out. It’s almost nine and even if Jun will forgive him for being a little late he shouldn’t push it when it’s been years since the last time they saw each other. 

Most of the cafes around here close in the evening, but this one stays open as late as the bars. It might be an alternative, a place for people to go when they want quiet company. It’s a perfect place for Jun. Contrary to the name of the cafe, the interior of Blue Cafe isn’t blue. It’s a dark beige for the most part, a muddy color that reminds him of earth. The tables and chairs, though, are brighter and give the cafe warmth. It feels like going down into a secret place unknown by everyone else. Jun is sitting at a bright, orange table and doesn’t look any different from the last time Nino saw him. 

“Jun,” Nino says, cheerfully. He can see that Jun is trying to put on a front, but the smile that breaks through the facade is the one Nino always remembered. He feels a familiar hum in his chest. Jun has always had something electric about him and Nino has always had a reaction just from being near him. 

“You look different,” Jun says. 

“I got more handsome,” Nino says. 

“Yeah that’s it,” Jun grins. Nino takes the seat in the booth across from him and just takes in the image of Jun. It might be another two years before he sees him again. 

Nino wants to ask Jun if there was a reason for asking him here. But the longer Jun takes to tell him his purpose the more time Nino can just sit here with him. Everything feels uncomplicated. Jun orders another cup of cappuccino and a crumbly piece of cake while Nino orders simple black. Jun asks how he’s been and he tells him about the vintage shop. Jun looks a little surprised at first, but the expression only passes his face for a moment. 

“You’re still doing it aren’t you,” Nino says. 

“What we used to do?” Jun asks. 

Nino nods. 

“Not really,” Jun says. “Well. Not in the way you think.” 

Jun says something vague about using the internet these days. Perhaps that was why his chosen means of communication was sending an email directly from his mind to Nino’s phone. Jun doesn’t say exactly what he’s been up to, but Nino can imagine. Probably manipulating things like internal records and causing delivery drivers to bring things directly to him instead of their intended destination. Then after they’ve covered every topic other than the one they both know they’re here for, Jun finally comes out with it. 

“There’s something I want,” Jun says. 

Nino feels something ripple under his skin. Jun wants to work with him again and Nino wants to say yes. Jun holds his gaze while Nino feels himself being pulled in both directions. He misses the thrill of working with Jun, but he promised himself after coming so close to getting caught the last time he’d give it up for good. 

“Sorry,” Nino says, shaking his head regretfully. 

Jun just flicks his wrist. “I expected you to say no,” he says. “I’m going alone.” 

Nino looks up at him again, meeting his eyes. Jun must have figured out a way to do it without Nino over these last couple of years. The thought makes him feel a little empty and he brings the cup of cooling coffee to his lips. 

“Hikers should always tell someone when they’re going into the mountains alone,” Jun says. “It’s like that. I just want someone to know where I’m going. In case anything happens, you know?” 

“I don’t think there will be any bears or anything,” Nino says, laughing a little. “Unless you plan to break in to a zoo.” 

Jun grins. “I haven’t done this since the last time we were together,” he says. 

Nino looks at him, searching his face. He supposes Jun has been working exclusively online. Somehow it doesn’t suit him, Nino thinks. Jun always had a style to his work. He’d slip past security cameras unnoticed even if he could have just disabled them. He liked the challenge, even going as far as telling Nino not to use his ability sometimes when he thought he could retrieve whatever it was they were after with his own hands. 

He thinks about asking Jun why. Why now? But he doesn’t need to because the reason isn’t important. It’s just simply something that Jun wants. 

“You’re the only one I trust,” Jun says. 

Nino nods. He won’t argue with that. Besides Aiba, Jun is the only one he trusts too. 

Jun holds up his cup like he wants to make a toast. Which looks a little funny with coffee mugs, but Nino lifts his as well and makes a promise to Jun as their glasses touch. 

\---

When Nino arrives at home it’s well after midnight. He’s only barely caught the last train and the road that leads to his apartment building is dark because one of the street lights on the corner is burnt out. 

He makes his way to the building, footsteps awkwardly echoing down the empty street. Then to the elevator where someone else is about to get on. 

“Hey,” he says, casually, just to be neighborly, then the person turns around and it’s Ohno again. 

“It’s you,” Ohno says. 

“It’s you too,” Nino says. He’s about to make a joke about how they have to stop meeting like this or about Ohno following him or how they can start their own elevator club where they arrange to come and go together. But instead of making a joke, instead of saying anything at all, he’s kissing Ohno there by the side of the elevator. The doors open and he keeps kissing Ohno, feeling Ohno’s arms wind around his back, the the doors close again with neither of them making a move to get on. 

It’s a strange feeling. He almost doesn’t know Ohno at all. Just his name and his face and that he gave Nino soap and a towel. The feeling wells up in his chest. Like a craving. And he kisses Ohno with their bodies tight together until Ohno suggests getting on the elevator and going up together. 

“My place?” Nino asks, not wanting to break the kiss for any reason. Ohno nods and they’re kissing again and Nino is fumbling with the elevator buttons. Somehow they get out of the elevator and to Nino’s front door where he drops his keys while trying to take them out of his pocket. They have to break apart then and for just a moment Nino has to think about what it’s like to not kiss Ohno. 

“I um...” Nino says. He picks the keys up then fumbles with the keychain. It’s a little bulky. A dog keychain that Aiba gave him because he said it looked like Nino. 

“Yeah...” Ohno says. Nino feels relieved that Ohno also doesn’t know what to say. Then when he gets up and unlocks the door, he realizes that he’s holding Ohno’s hand and he doesn’t remember either of them reaching out for it. 

“It’s not like I do this a lot,” Nino says. They get inside, the door closes and Nino can’t help but press Ohno against it. He wants to kiss him again. Ohno nods, answering a question Nino hasn’t even asked, so he does lean in and do it again. 

He takes off his shoes and kicks them aside. Ohno breathes _bedroom_ against his lips so he takes Ohno there while they step on each other with their bare feet, hitting the wall as they round the corner, and ending up as a tangle on the bed. 

Nino pulls on Ohno’s shirt, tugging it up and over his head. Then Ohno does the same to him and he feels the heat of his skin on Ohno’s. That feeling swells in his chest again he feels Ohno’s hands on him, exploring, up to the back of his neck down to the waist of his jeans. He pushes Ohno down so he’s lying on his back and Nino gets between his legs, spreading them apart. Ohno’s shirt is off and his skin looks flushed pink. Nino can’t help but grin at his good fortune. 

“You said you don’t do this a lot,” Ohno says. There is a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips and Nino really likes that too. 

“I don’t,” Nino says, cutely. Then he reaches to start undoing Ohno’s belt. 

Nino isn’t lying exactly. It’s less the quantity but the quality. Though he knows he’s good at social niceties, he doesn’t often like going through the motions. Even so, he’s had two other people in this bed besides Ohno. He did have a girlfriend briefly when he first moved to this apartment. Then he supposes Aiba also counts even if they haven’t done more than clumsy handjobs after too much to drink. 

Jun has never been here, but Nino had never planned on saying no if the opportunity ever arose. 

He pulls Ohno’s jeans down as if he’s unwrapping a present. Ohno is hard and his erection strains against his underwear. Nino feels him, wrapping his fingers around and stroking through the fabric. 

“Do you mind if I...” Nino says, bringing a finger to his lips and Ohno shakes his head no. Not at all. Do it now. Nino nearly hears him think it. Ohno swallows and Nino pulls his jeans and underwear all the way off, letting them fall onto the floor. 

He takes Ohno in his mouth deeply. He doesn’t feel like teasing or drawing it out. He just wants to make Ohno feel good right now. He sets a quick pace then he looks up to meet Ohno’s eyes. When he looks up, Ohno is looking down at him, his eyes piercing. He’s so different from the seemingly shy neighbor he met on the elevator. It’s funny, Nino thinks, someone like him with someone like Ohno. 

He feels Ohno’s hand moving through his hair encouragingly and Nino quickens the pace, using his hand to stroke the base of Ohno’s cock while taking the rest in his mouth. He feels Ohno’s hips move and he presses his thumb into Ohno’s hip as if to say it’s okay. Do it. And when he meets Ohno’s eyes again he sees Ohno nod just before his eyes flutter closed and he lets go. 

In the morning, Nino remembers after that Ohno had stroked him roughly and it only took a few moments for him to come. He was so turned on that even after sleeping and waking again he still feels like his skin is raised all over. Like he could just turn over now and do it to Ohno all over again. And he could, seeing as Ohno is still here in the bed. He’s holding on to Nino so tight, arms wrapped around him like they’re woven together. 

It’s so quiet and peaceful in the room that when the phone rings it slices the silence in two. 

\---

Aiba’s voice sounds a little thin on the other end of the line. 

“Where are you?” Nino asks. 

“I don’t know,” Aiba says. 

“What do you see?” Nino asks. 

“Um...” Aiba says. “Nothing really. I’m blindfolded.” 

Nino stands up then, walking to the window with his phone where he looks outside. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

“Then do you hear anything?” Nino asks. He can hear something in the background even over the phone. It sounds like two men talking to each other. Then the clink of a glass on a table and the sound of silverware sliding along the surface of a plate. 

“You can hear them right?” Aiba says. 

“I hear someone,” Nino says. 

“They’re letting me call you.” 

There is an odd tightness in Nino’s chest. Something is off about all of this. 

“Who?” 

“I guess I kind of got myself kidnaped?” Aiba says with a sheepish laugh that has no place after what he’s just said. 

“Aiba--”

“Don’t worry though!” he says. “It’s okay. If you just give them what they want they’ll let me go. They’re actually pretty nice.” 

“They don’t sound nice,” Nino says. It’s the first time he’s ever had a call like this from Aiba. Part of the reason he stopped partnering with Jun was because he knew too well how things like this can happen. Usually it’s just for ransom purposes. The kidnappers have no intention of harming anyone, that would get the police involved deeper than they want. As a means of insurance, they’d take a temporary hostage. They especially happened to people like Nino and Jun. People with abilities. 

He hears Ohno turning over in the bed and he starts changing into his clothes while holding the phone between his face and his shoulder. 

“They just want the Iwasaki diamond,” Aiba says. “Whatever that is. I don’t really know but they said you’d know.” 

Nino knows. It isn’t ancient but it is something of a national treasure. A quick search on his computer doesn’t tell him much. The diamond isn’t on display in any museums right now. 

He scribbles a note to Ohno and leaves it next to the bed. It says _Call me_ with his phone number written next to the brief two word message. It feels strange and impersonal after what happened last night. Even more than that, Nino feels physically torn when he leaves the apartment. He wants Ohno to be close to him, so much that his ability almost gets away from him and he pulls a pair of slippers and an umbrella from the entrance as his body tries to pull Ohno towards him. He takes a deep breath. When he was a kid it wasn’t easy to control, but now he can focus and calm down. He breathes in and out a few times. The slippers and umbrella drop to the floor and Nino quickly closes the door behind him. 

\---

Jun told Nino not only the museum he’d hit but also the time and day he intended to do so. Nino didn’t write any of the information down on the off chance that anyone could find it. He hesitated even thinking about it too much. He’d never met anyone with the ability to read minds but that didn’t mean a person like that didn’t exist. 

He’s extra careful about all of his actions now that Aiba is being held. The first thing he did was get on his bicycle and ride around Aiba’s neighborhood. He tries to imagine the things Aiba would likely have on him. His baseball cap, his sneakers, his keys. He tries to draw those items to himself, but even he knows he’s taking a chance trying something like that. If the object is one he can’t see he’s never been able to draw it to him. 

The museum Jun told him about is located in downtown Tokyo. A touristy area where there are always too many people. After Nino rides his bicycle unsuccessfully around Aiba’s neighborhood he takes the train to the station near the museum just for a look around. Jun will be here later tonight so he doesn’t want to draw attention. It’s easy to get lost in the crowd and Nino does exactly that. 

There is a complicated system of security cameras, but it’s one that Jun can easily manage. Nino has seen him at work. He has to be touching some part of the system to make it work. Even just a cable or cord is enough. He closes his eyes and makes a kind of humming sound, then he surges electricity inside and he can disable or manipulate anything as he likes. If there are this many external cameras Nino can only imagine the spiderweb of an alarm system that is likely set up inside. 

He’s careful to stay mixed in with the crowd, but even so he’s not immune to bad luck. Although this situation could be seen one of two ways. 

It’s bad luck because he’s been spotted by someone he recognizes and who definitely recognizes him. But it’s not so bad because he’s always had an easy time of dealing with this person in particular. 

“Ninomiya-san,” a man says, approaching Nino in a T-shirt and jeans and looking nothing like the police officer Nino knows him to be. 

“Sakurai,” Nino nods.

“It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Sakurai says. He looks smug as if he’s caught Nino in the act even though he hasn’t caught him doing anything but stand on the sidewalk. Nino is pretty sure that isn’t a crime. 

He does know though that to Sakurai he’s probably the one who got away. The last time Nino worked with Jun, Sakurai had very nearly arrested them. They’d hit a gallery that time and taken five small, pink diamonds. Jun had managed to touch Sakurai’s police car and disable the radio and the electronic locks. Then they’d left two of the diamonds behind as a brief distraction and they’d run faster than Nino ever had in his life or ever would again. 

Just thinking about that time everything comes back to Nino so easily. The way his feet felt on the pavement and the drizzling rain felt on his skin. The way everything was mixed up inside of him. He liked doing this with Jun, but there was a reason why the moment Nino’s mother had taken him away from public view was the moment she discovered he had an ability. 

“Did you quit the force?” Nino asks. “Never seen you in jeans before.” 

Sakurai shakes his head. “No,” he says. Then he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his badge. He doesn’t open it all the way but Nino gets the point. 

“Too bad,” Nino says. “I would have asked you if you wanted to go and get a drink.” He grins his best grin and can’t help but feel satisfied when Sakurai coughs. 

Sakurai is another one that he wouldn’t say no to. Not that it would ever happen. 

Seeing Sakurai here was lucky, he decides. He can warn Jun and make sure he knows what he’s getting into if he comes back here later. The place is obviously being watched. Nino also notices that a couple of armored vans have passed behind where Sakurai is standing. They must be preparing for a new exhibition and that might by why some plain clothes cops are keeping an eye on the area. Jun has been stealing things while in transit recently and maybe he’s caught their attention doing so. 

“You’re not getting into trouble somewhere we can’t see you right?” Sakurai asks. 

Nino puts his hand on his heart. “I’m just a law abiding citizen,” he says. “Swear.” 

One of the armored vans pulls around to the side of the museum. Nino watches in his peripheral vision. When the van parks Nino aims at a sheet of paper on the dashboard. It’s small, the size of a receipt, and Nino pulls it into a gust of wind where some leaves from the trees are spinning in circles through the air. It just looks like some trash caught up in the breeze. Nino turns the other way to direct Sakurai’s attention away from what he’s doing behind his back. 

“I’ll trust you for now,” Sakurai says. “You really have stayed out of trouble for a while.” 

“Good,” Nino says. For the most part it’s true. 

The breeze has already died down but Nino pulls some leaves up into the air to create the illusion it’s still moving. Then with the paper stuck to the back of a leaf he pulls both of them into his hand and slips the paper into his back pocket letting the leaf blow past him. 

“Have you been in contact with Matsumoto?” Sakurai asks. 

“Not for a long time,” Nino says. Sakurai really is too relaxed if he’s asking something like that. Then he hooks his hand in his back pocket. Sakurai doesn’t seem to have noticed the slip of paper at all. 

“Keep up the good work then,” Sakurai says. He turns around to look behind him and Nino enjoys the view from behind. 

“Jeans suit you,” Nino says. He watches as Sakurai turns slowly around. He’s laughing but he looks just the tiniest bit flushed. Nino has always thought of Sakurai as someone who he’d have been good friends with if things had gone a little differently for both of them. 

He waits until he’s on the train before looking at the slip of paper. It’s a printed inventory list labeled _Car 2943_. Several items are there but then he sees it at the bottom. The Iwasaki diamond. 

\---

Ohno has his own shop. 

Nino finds this out when he goes back to his apartment after going to check out the museum. He slides his key into the lock and the door almost swings open on its own. There is something wrong with his ability. The control he’s worked on for years to maintain unconsciously needs more practice. Right now he doesn’t have time to worry about that so he just lets the objects in the apartment stick to him as he walks by. The heavier furniture doesn’t quite become airborne like the sheets of paper and pencils and pens. But it does try. The sofa moves about an inch as rounds the corner. Then when he gets to his bedroom he feels himself practically pulled inside. 

This is how he realizes Ohno has his own shop. When he gets into his bedroom to find Ohno is still there, wrapped in the blankets just like he was when Nino left in the morning. He nudges Ohno who shields his face from the light before opening his eyes. 

“It’s one,” Nino says. 

“Should I get up then?” Ohno asks, voice scratchy and sleepy. 

Nino laughs. “Don’t you have a job you need to go to or anything?” 

Ohno shakes his head against the pillow. “It’s my shop so I can open it whenever I want, I guess,” he says. 

“Oh?” Nino asks. “What kind of shop?” 

“Cameras,” Ohno says. “And other camera stuff.” 

“Ah,” Nino says, tilting his head a little and trying to see Ohno as a guy with a camera shop. 

He has work today too, but he calls his boss and tells him he has a fever. He leaves Ohno there rolling over onto his side in the bed and opens up his laptop. Something isn’t adding up. 

Jun is going to break into a museum with already heavy security reinforced because of a new exhibition. Aiba has been taken and even though Nino knows Aiba would go out of his way not to make Nino worry about him he still didn’t seem as urgent as Nino would expect. He looks over at Ohno suspiciously and makes a note. Figure out what’s going on with him too, he thinks. 

He looks around at some of the websites of the museums in Tokyo. Most of them don’t have anything that catches his attention, but after making his way searching through them from the biggest national museum to the smallest gallery he finally finds it. 

The tapestry that Jun has been after all these years. He’d know it anywhere. It’s an image of a waterfall. Lush green mountains with silver threads of water flowing over and spilling to the bottom of the fabric. It is nice, but Nino never quite understood Jun’s fascination with it. He hovers over the image of the tapestry with his mouse. Then he reaches for his phone. 

“Hello?” Aiba says. 

“How’s hostage life?” Nino asks. 

Aiba sighs. “You’re going to get me out of this right?” He hears the same sounds as before. The clinking glasses, the sounds of plates and silverware. 

“Where are you?” Nino asks. 

“I don’t know,” Aiba says. “I told you remember?” 

“Why are they letting you use your phone?” he asks. 

Silence. 

“What is Jun drinking right now?” Nino asks. “Coffee? Or it is tea today?” 

“Nino!” Aiba whispers. It sounds like he’s shielding the phone with his hand. 

Nino hangs up. That’s all he needs to know. 

He turns around, setting down his laptop, and nudges Ohno again. This time he puts all of his weight into it and rolls him all the way over. 

Ohno grumbles. 

“I just gained about an hour of free time,” Nino says, waggling his eyebrows. 

Ohno blinks and moves his arm from where it was shielding his eyes. 

“Cameras can wait right?” Nino says. 

Ohno nods, reaching out. Nino notes that at least a handful of things fall off of the dresser and the wall when he leans in to kiss Ohno. 

\---

When Nino was a boy and his ability first surfaced, the first thing his mother told him was not to worry. You’re okay, she’d told him. There isn’t anything wrong with you. But she did take care to let him know that he couldn’t let a lot of people know about what he could do. 

It was probably more misunderstood when he was a kid, but now that he’s grown up society knows more about people with abilities. Usually they’re hired to take on certain jobs. Some of the police force have them. He’s heard about one who can control water. She’s usually riding along with the firefighters and helping with the ones they can’t get under control. He’s heard about another one who can communicate with animals working as a veterinarian in high demand. These days, people with abilities are high profile, but Nino’s mother must have known that he’d value his privacy. He still has her to thank for that. Even if he’s not sure how well he thanked her by getting into a life of crime. 

Not that it exactly started out that way. 

It was more like a game between him and Jun. It was more like a test of their abilities. How far could they go? He gave back most of what he took. The priceless things that he took from the museums anyway. It was just borrowing to him. A few things here and there he kept. Mostly things he didn’t figure would be missed. But it was when they stole those five pink diamonds that Nino gave it up for good. Two of those diamonds are still out there, forever connecting him to a crime that happened a long time before. 

At first he thought Sakurai had his hands on them and was waiting for the right opportunity to bring them out. But then a few months passed, a whole year passed, and Nino didn’t figure it could possibly be that. More likely, someone else took the opportunity to grab them once Nino and Jun had done the hard work of getting them out of the gallery.

Even Sakurai wouldn’t have kept them for that long. And if he had, Nino would have been able to read it on him when he saw him earlier. Sakurai is easy for Nino to read. It might be one of his abilities, Nino has thought before, jokingly. He’s also thinking, as of today, that Sakurai’s ability might be to look great in jeans. He’ll be sure to remind Sakurai of that again the next time he sees him. 

When those two diamonds went missing Nino promised himself that he’d get an honest job. He didn’t want to cause any trouble for his mother and he didn’t want to expose his ability when she’d done so much to help him conceal it. 

But now he’s faced with this. Jun is going to hit the smaller exhibition at the gallery. He’s going to go where the tapestry is. It looks like he was leading Nino into a trap by telling him to go to the museum, but Jun knew he would figure it out. Jun knew he would figure out about Aiba. This was all just to pique his interest and to get him to come around to help him with the tapestry. 

He sighs. Because he knows that’s exactly what he’s going to do. 

\---

When he leaves his apartment, Ohno is in the kitchen looking at his phone. They’ve just had dinner together. Nothing fancy, they’d just ordered in after they finally got out of bed. Nino gets dressed in dark clothes. Not all black because then he’d just look like someone up to no good. He knows well though that Jun does dress in all black when he breaks and enters. Usually with some layers and different textures of fabric. He wore a long, flowing scarf one time and Nino was impressed with the way he managed to evade the alarm system even with a trail of fabric flowing behind him. 

“No cameras today then?” Nino asks. 

Ohno shakes his head. “No cameras today.” 

“Cameras tomorrow?” 

Ohno shrugs. 

“Bed tomorrow,” Nino nods. 

Ohno considers for a moment. Then agrees. 

He kisses Ohno before he leaves, running his fingers through Ohno’s hair just to mess it up. 

“Hey,” Ohno says, frowning when Nino pulls back. Nino can’t help but laugh. He looks like a puppy that’s just woken up from a nap. 

“Remind me to figure you out later,” Nino says. 

“Eh?” Ohno says. 

“See you,” Nino says, then blows an exaggerated kiss before he leaves. 

\---

Nino takes the train to a station a few blocks away from the gallery and walks from there. It’s still somewhat early in the evening but the sun is halfway set. Nino files in with the people coming and going to restaurants and from shops. There is a little traffic and he doesn’t see any police cars or any guards near the gallery. Nino wonders if Jun went as far as to arrange for Sakurai and the police to be at the museum tonight. He grins to himself. It’s possible. 

He waits at a bookstore near the gallery but far enough away from it that he could be there by chance. He flips idly through a magazine, not really looking at anything inside but just looking at the glossy pages and running through his plan. 

If Jun were here they’d be making the plan together. But he isn’t, so Nino just has to do his part on his own. It feels much less strange than it should. He can predict and anticipate what Jun might do. He also wonders, though, if Jun’s methods have changed in the years since Nino has seen him in action. Even if he has, Nino concludes, he’s asked Nino to join him in such an elaborate invitation. Jun sees Nino as evenly matched. It makes Nino smile into the magazine. 

He flips to the last page when a ripple runs through him. It seems to start at his feet and slightly shakes the magazine rack. The pages of the other magazines flutter, but when Nino looks around no one else seems to have felt it. 

Two magazines and a comic book later it’s evening. The galleries around this area are all about an hour past closed. Nino turns the pages, slowly to appear as if he’s reading, and when he gets to the end of this one he finally returns it to the shelf and leaves. 

He doesn’t walk directly to the gallery, but he stops at a convenience store where he can see the gallery through the windows. He buys some useless things - gum, a stick of lip balm - then goes around the block and to the back of the gallery where he expects some kind of evidence that Jun is somewhere around here. Instead he doesn’t see or feel a thing. 

The way they did it before, Jun would slightly move all of the security cameras so that they could slip inside. The angle would change just enough that it would go unnoticed by anyone watching a video feed or recording. Nino had always left this in Jun’s hands but he realizes now that he can pull the cameras towards him gently and almost mimic what Jun would do. He can’t do it as precisely, but he does the best he can, and he slips past the two cameras at the back and stands close to the back door where he plans his next move. 

He’s still expecting Jun to come around the corner or to open the door and pull him inside. Nino can always sense when Jun is close. Especially when he’s using his ability and Nino can feel the force of the movement around him. He does feel something, but it doesn’t feel like Jun. Similar to what happened at the bookstore before, he feels an odd thump in his chest and the ground seems to move under him. 

Without Jun here to disable the security beams, it’s too risky to go in through the door. Instead he sidles over to a sliding shutter where the deliveries are made. These tended to have less security around them since there are always another set of doors on the inside and it would all be focused there. He tilts one of the cameras again then pulls the gears of the shutter towards him so it rolls up just enough for him to fit underneath. 

Inside it’s dark. His sneakers don’t make a sound on the concrete floor, but when he pulls on the gears again to lower the shutter the sound makes a jarring echo through the room. Near the door that leads inside he can see the lights of a keypad lock. For this, he also needs Jun. It’s lonely doing this by himself. If he’s going to come out of retirement shouldn’t this at least be fun and thrilling the way it was back in those days? 

He remembers the first time he saw Jun open a door with a keypad lock. They were deep into the national museum and had gone as far as the vault. Jun had never opened a lock like this before, preferring to simply cut off the power source and pick locks the traditional way with help from Nino. This time they were faced with the biggest security system either of them had ever seen. There wasn’t time for anything traditional and Nino had watched Jun let out a sigh before laying his hand on the keypad. The lights flashed oddly before he heard three distinct clicks and the door opened as if the vault was warmly welcoming both of them inside. 

The keypad lock here is so much smaller than that one in the vault. It’s just a simple door and the security code is likely known by anyone in the staff. This isn’t an obstacle really. Just a way to weed out the criminals who really didn’t know what they were doing and were easy to catch. The real challenge was on the inside. Even so, standing in front of this lock, with its bright lights the only thing illuminated in the cold, echoing garage, Nino has no idea how to open it. 

He lays his hand on the keypad like Jun, knowing he can’t do what Jun can, but he wonders what it is Jun feels. When Nino uses his ability it feels sometimes like his body has become gravity. He suddenly feels the familiar hum of Jun and for one moment he doesn’t understand then in the next he understands completely. Jun opens the door from the inside and pulls him in, holding tight to his arm as Nino grips him. 

“You made it,” Jun says. 

His expression strikes Nino as more than a little smug. Nino scoffs in response. 

“This,” Nino says, “is going to be noted as a big favor.” 

“So you’ll come to collect on it then?” Jun says. “Maybe when I least expect it?” 

“Count on that,” Nino says. 

It is rare for him to be in close proximity with Jun. He can’t help but notice the way Jun’s fingers feel on his arm. The way Jun’s knee feels against his thigh. It isn’t as if they need to hold on to each other so tightly, but Nino is reluctant to break away. 

The gallery has a first and second floor. But the way it’s laid out Nino and Jun are on the second floor overlooking a first floor that’s built underground. From where they’re standing, Nino can see it clearly. The tapestry. It’s the second time he’s seen it in person. When he looks back at Jun, though, Jun is looking at him.

“How does this feel?” Jun asks. 

“This?” Nino asks, pointing from himself to Jun and back again. 

“Yeah,” Jun says. “Me and you together.” 

Nino shrugs. But what he means by that is that it feels good. Great, even. That low humming feeling he has when Jun is nearby is vibrating in his chest and he had already known precisely how much he missed it but he hadn’t wanted to think about it until right now. 

“Can I ask you something?” Jun says. 

“Shoot,” Nino says. 

“Do you think we could have... you know,” Jun asks. 

“Could have what?” Nino laughs. He wants to hear Jun say it clearly so that he’s making no mistake. 

In a move that Jun seems like he’s practiced, he takes Nino’s chin in his fingers and tilts his head up. 

“If you don’t want me to do it you can tell me to stop,” Jun says. 

Nino almost says no just because otherwise he’s going to say something much more embarrassing than that. Instead he says nothing and lets his eyes flutter shut and lets Jun press their lips together, opening them slightly. It’s a warm kiss. A gentle kiss. It’s a kiss between two old friends and maybe a kiss that he could only have with Jun. 

He likes it this way. Kissing Jun here in the dark gallery where it feels like a secret. He feels Jun’s arms wrapping around him and he loves the way it feels even if he makes no move to hold him back. Then he feels Jun’s arms come back around to his shoulders, down his arms and up again so that he’s holding Nino’s face in his hands. Then he pulls back. 

“Yeah we could have,” Nino says, trying to sound sharp but his voice comes out a little thinner than he expected. 

Jun laughs and rubs his nose against Nino’s before he finally pulls away. 

“Um,” a voice comes from down on the lower floor. It’s a small voice that seems to get bigger as the echo carries it up to where Jun and Nino are on the upper walkway. Nino tenses up, ready to turn around and see a guard or, worse, a police officer. Instead he sees Jun smile and stretch out his hand to wave. 

Nino turns around and, with the ceiling lights almost comically illuminating him, it’s Ohno. He’s holding up the tapestry. 

“I got it,” he says. 

Nino jerks back and almost loves the sly expression he finds on Jun’s face. He’d never want Jun to know just how much that expression suits him. If it was Aiba he’d shove him. But it’s Jun so he just shakes his head. 

“So you did that huh,” Nino says. 

Jun shrugs. “It seems like it’s worked out.” He grins. 

It’s the sound of an alarm that cuts through the air and makes Nino nearly leap out of his skin. This never happened with the two of them and he’s not sure they ever really had a plan for if it did. He’s sure he and Jun were being careless and he’s not sure how much experience Ohno has at something like this. Nino has seen the way he moves gracefully even when he’s not meaning to. The way he glides even when he’s just rounding the corner where the sofa is a little too close to the wall or just the way he turns over on the bed and curls his body against Nino’s. 

He sees that now in the way he weaves through the pieces of artwork. Jun moves back and pulls Nino so they’re flat against the wall just next to the elevator and he puts his hand on the elevator door, a surge of electricity running through him, and the sound dulls then quiets then is gone. 

“The police are on the way,” Nino says. He’s pressed between the wall and Jun’s shoulder. The cameras are surveying the room and Nino peeks beneath Jun’s arm to see Ohno standing with his back against a decorative pillar. He looks adorable like that, Nino thinks, hoping that all of them get out of here without the accompaniment of the police. 

“So,” Jun says. He’s got a wild grin on his face now. Nino notices that the cameras have started surveying the room again and Jun reaches for the elevator door again. 

“They already know we’re here,” Nino says. Then, just for show, he raises his hand and turns the cameras away from them. 

“Ah,” Jun says, impressed. “You don’t really need me anymore.” 

“You kidnaped Aiba just to get me here,” Nino says. 

“He came willingly.” Jun grins. 

“So,” Nino says. “We need to run.” 

“Probably a good idea right?” Jun says. 

“Hey Oh-chan!” Nino calls out, not sure why he calls him that, but it seems fitting for him. He looks like an Oh-chan. 

Then Ohno does the very last thing Nino ever expected him to do. First he looks up and meets eyes with Nino. That isn’t unexpected. But then Nino feels a pulling unlike anything he’s felt before and Ohno’s feet lift from the ground. He’s in the air, hanging like one of the modern sculptures he nearly grazes with his shoe. It doesn’t look like he’s in complete control, but he still looks graceful in that way only he can probably manage. 

When he’s lifted himself up to the second floor he comes crashing into the two of them with a force Nino isn’t expecting and the three of them reel a little before collecting themselves. The sirens approach and Jun disables the automatic locks so they can run right out the front door. They turn the corner and Jun points one way so Nino understands to go the opposite direction. Through the alley behind the building, Nino runs along a small ditch with Ohno close at his heels. 

Ohno has the tapestry rolled up and stuffed into his jacket. After a few blocks they stop running as that’s only going to draw more attention. By instinct Nino moves in the direction of the taxi stand near the station. 

“You have your wallet?” he asks Ohno, only belatedly realizing that Ohno is holding on to his hand. 

“Yeah,” Ohno says. 

Then he leads Ohno into the first taxi that opens its door for them and they fall into the seat, a tangle of the two of them, and go to where Nino knows Jun will be waiting. 

\---

Aiba is eating pancakes when Nino comes into the Blue Cafe with Ohno. The sound of silverware clinking against plates fills the air just as Nino had heard it over the phone. 

In the corner is the usual booth where Nino had his reunion with Jun the night before. The room is thick with nostalgia and when Nino pulls Ohno along to the booth he sees that Jun is opposite Aiba. 

“He fed me pancakes in exchange for my cooperation,” Aiba says. 

Nino smacks him on the side of the head. “Don’t talk with your mouth full,” he says. 

Aiba, unaffected, soaks up the rest of the syrup with the last of his pancakes. Nino starts rummaging through Ohno’s jacket for the tapestry. He takes it out and gives it to Jun. It’s a little wrinkled. 

Now that he has what he’s wanted for so long will he be retiring too? It seems a shame for someone as good as him to quit. Nino watches him unroll it out onto the table after he’s cleared a clean space. 

“There it is,” Nino says. 

Jun starts to touch it. From the top to the bottom and all four of the corners. 

It’s a little strange at first. Nino didn’t think Jun would be quite that enamored with finally seeing the tapestry up close. But he realizes soon that Jun isn’t feeling it in celebration. Instead he’s looking for something, moving his hand flat along the surface until finally he feels what it is he’s looking for. He turns the tapestry over so the back is facing up. Then he takes a small sewing kit out of his bag and pulls on a thread that, now that Nino gets a closer look, is out of place. 

“I swear he has everything in that bag...” Aiba says. “He even had a blindfold when he kidnaped me.” 

“I call it attention to detail,” Jun says. 

Nino has the urge to make an obvious joke, but instead he holds his breath and Ohno’s hand closes around his, tight. 

“Here you are,” Jun says. First he pulls on the out of place thread then he works it out gently with a needle. A small pocket is sewn in and out of the pocket Jun produces two small, pink diamonds. They shine brighter than anything else in the small cafe, two tiny prisms catching and bending all of the light in the room. 

Nino looks from the diamonds to Jun. 

“You can keep them,” Jun says. 

“How did you pull that off?” Nino says, in disbelief. 

“I’m telling you,” Aiba says. “He has everything in that bag.” 

“I had a little help,” Jun says. 

Nino looks to Ohno, but Ohno just shrugs. 

“Sakurai-san says he knows you’ll bring them back,” Jun says. “So he doesn’t mind if you hold on to them for now.” 

Nino hides his face in the crook of his elbow and laughs. 

\---

Even half a year later, Aiba loves telling the story of how he was kidnaped. 

“Kidnaped and forced to be pampered by Jun and have all of your meals bought for you?” Nino teases whenever he brings it up. 

They meet sometimes at the Blue Cafe now. Four of them filling the booth when in the past it would have been three. 

Ohno always sits with Nino with their knees touching under the table. Sometimes their hands and sometimes just the tips of their fingers. They haven’t been away from each other for long since the night that Ohno first stayed over at Nino’s place. In the weeks that followed, Ohno’s things started moving slowly, bit by bit into Nino’s apartment until all of their things and the two of them were in the same space every day. 

“So can you make other things fly?” Aiba asks Ohno, curiously. “Or are you the only one who can fly?” He’s been full of questions about Ohno’s ability ever since they met for the first time. It reminds Nino of Aiba throwing paper airplanes and waiting for Nino to bring them back. 

“He can’t really fly.” Jun laughs. Then he points to Nino. “You had such a great look on your face the first time you saw it.” 

Nino just pulls Ohno closer to him and hooks their ankles together under the table. 

“You can fly?” Nino had asked when they got into the taxi together that night. 

“Not exactly...” Ohno had said. 

He told Nino about how he’d met Jun when he came into the camera shop. When he got to know about Jun’s ability, and about his particular specialty with cameras, he’d become a contact for Jun. 

“So he comes in your shop and pokes around at the new stuff,” Nino had said. 

“The old stuff too,” Ohno said. “He fixes things and makes improvements.” 

Nino thought it was funny even then. Here he was in a paradise of cameras getting to know the camera shop guy even before he’d come knocking at Nino’s door the first time. 

Jun hadn’t exactly set them up, but he had known that it was inevitable. 

Aiba sits across from Nino in the booth. Ohno has left the table for now and Nino feels his hand sliding on the seat waiting for his return. 

“So you’re one magnet,” Aiba says, pointing to Nino. “And he’s the other.” Aiba points to the space next to Nino where Ohno was sitting before. 

That time in the gallery he’d made himself stick to Nino with such force that it had lifted him into the air. Then Nino had naturally pulled him until the three of them crashed together just before they all made a run for it. Nino can’t help but grin to himself when he thinks about that night, but he’s careful to hold his cup in front of his face so that Aiba won’t start teasing him about it. 

Ohno comes back to the table now and sticks to Nino immediately. 

“See!” Aiba points to the two of them. Jun lays a hand on Aiba’s shoulder and Aiba’s laughter is infectious and spreads to everyone at the table. 

Is that his ability? Nino wonders. 

“Sho-chan was out there,” Ohno says, gesturing to the door. 

Ohno is the one who had started calling him Sho-chan. He’s still a police officer, but now on his days off, every once in a while, he comes by to join them in the booth. After the three of them took the tapestry, Nino and Jun retired officially. 

“What was he wearing?” Nino asks. “Uniform?” 

“No,” Ohno says. 

So Nino lifts his hand and pulls the front door open. Sho steps in, looking a little embarrassed. “You don’t have to do that,” he says. 

“Should I get up and open the door for you then?” Nino grins. 

Sho sits down so that he’s next to Aiba with Jun on the other side. They stay there until the table is full of empty cups and plates. Until the air is filled with the stories only the five of them can tell. 

Then when they finally leave and they’re all walking leisurely to the station in a kind of loose formation Aiba grabs Nino by the arm. 

“Look,” he says, whispering close to Nino’s ear. There is a couple walking on a bridge a little ways behind them. The woman’s shawl has snagged on a tree branch and it’s dangling over the side of the bridge. The man is reaching for it, but he can’t quite get it without leaning dangerously over the railing. 

Nino nods at Aiba then he lifts up his hand and pulls the scarf back from the branches and lets it fall gently into both of their hands. 

“We could be a hero team again,” Aiba says, looking excited like he might just jump. 

“Yeah alright,” Nino says. He smiles, watching the woman wrap the shawl around her shoulders again and the the two of them join hands. 

When Nino returns home with Ohno he’s a little tired. But he’s less tired than Ohno who he has to almost pull inside. 

“I’m not going to work tomorrow, boss,” Nino says, rubbing his head as if he’s in pain. 

“Okay,” Ohno says. “Then neither will I.” 

The camera shop, that now the two of them own, will spend a quiet day tomorrow with the _Sorry, we’re closed_ sign hanging in the window. 

Tomorrow he’ll sleep late until morning nearly becomes afternoon. He’ll wake up with Ohno there wrapped up tight in the blankets and they’ll be wrapped up tight around each other. 

“So I guess we have tomorrow off,” Nino says. 

“Yeah,” Ohno says. 

They leave their shoes at the entrance and Nino takes Ohno with him into the bedroom where they stick together with a force that surprises even Nino. 

“Too much?” Ohno asks. 

Nino shakes his head and pulls Ohno in closer than he ever has.


End file.
